<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xukun and Linong Drabbles and Oneshots by Small_Unicxrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536351">Xukun and Linong Drabbles and Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Unicxrn/pseuds/Small_Unicxrn'>Small_Unicxrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Unicxrn/pseuds/Small_Unicxrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Love this couples so... I Will make mini stories about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Chen Linong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you want me to write different one shots about them as a couple. </p><p>I would only need that you describe to me a little what you want to happen or what you consider important.</p><p>Sorry my English is not my first language.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Changes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it! Comment and kudos if you like.<br/>More drabbles and prompts coming soon!<br/>English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night, 3 in the morning, where in a practice room, a young man with dark hair was practicing the dance of his group.</p><p>Everyone had noticed the sudden change in attitude and personality of him, that Chen Linong boy, the young man who just two months ago was the living image of joy and happiness, now only sadness and pain could be found.</p><p>What NongNong didn't know was that Xukun himself was watching him from the door with a serious expression. When he saw Linong fall he decided to remedy.</p><p>Nongnong, go to bed, it's late already. "Xukun said." Tomorrow you won't be able to do the performance well.</p><p>I need to practice more, I'm not trying hard enough.- he replied looking at the ground.</p><p>Xukun walked over to him, grabbing his hands.</p><p>Linong, it's a lie, your effort does not compare with that of any of us who are here.- Xukun told him.</p><p>Linong looked into his eyes and instantly collapsed, crying and sobbing from the pressure that fell on him.</p><p>Why do they tell me those things? Do I deserve it? - Linong cried.- I don't understand.</p><p>Xukun hugged him and stroked his hair gently.</p><p>People envy you how far you've managed to go. "Xukun smiled." And now Linong, we're going to go to bed and you're going to rest, you need it.</p><p>Linong sighed and smiled at her through tears.</p><p>It's okay.-he whispered.</p><p>Xukun and Linong went to the first's room and lay down on the bed carefully so as not to wake the others. Linong blushed like a tomato but thanks to the darkness of the night he didn't show it. Xukun gave him a small kiss on the forehead when Linong fell asleep. Within minutes Xukun fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning let's not say what a mess that was formed when the two boys were found sleeping together.</p><p>From that day on the relationship between the two of them changed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>